Nothing will change
by Meow the Unicorn
Summary: Harry thinks about Ron. RonxHarry


_Nothing will change_

Harry Potter locked eyes with his best friend, who simply looked back at the food he was showing into his mouth. Harry smiled a bit. Even though he had just killed the dark lord Voldemort, seeing Ron eat had something strangely... relaxing to it. It reminded Harry of all the holidays he had spent at the Burrow, for once feeling safe. And that was exactly what he should be doing now; Tom Riddel was gone, the Elder wand buried safe with Dumbledore...

He focused on Ron again. He was literarily tearing the chicken wing in his hand to pieces with his teeth. Harry felt his heart beat faster, as he quickly walked away from the table and all the students yelling congratulations at him. He looked over his shoulder, seeing his read-head pal eating oh so masculinly.

The boy who lived left the room, walking up to the headmasters' office, once again wanting to speak with Dumbledores portrait, but he hoped he would find nobody else there, nobody else _awake_. It was not the first time Harry had spoken to the headmaster about his feelings for Ron; speaking with Dumbledore did not change much, he was all supportive as always. It was not exactly a secret to Harry that Albus himself had been rather attracted to Grindelwald in his youth; Dumbledore had told him everything personal about him, though nothing to help him find horcruxes, which was rather annoying.

«Voldemort is dead, » he said to the statue, blocking his way to the headmasters' office. The password was not original and everyone knew it, but that did not matter much now. It was a free path to speak with anyone, anyone wanted to speak to.

Harry almost ran up the stairs to Minerva's new office, and knocked the door. It was no answer, and he entered, to find it as he had hoped, unoccupied.

The portraits on the wall were asleep, but Dumbledore was there, at least. The boys green eyes searched around the room, not knowing how he should wake up a portrait. In the end he simply knocked on the frame, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledores eyes shot open as wanted.

«Harry, my boy, » his headmaster smiled. «Shouldn`t you be down at the party with Hermione and _Ron?_ »

If Dumbledore had said Ron in a soft, beautiful way, because he knew Harrys feelings, or if it was just Harry's imagination, he did not know, but the single though of his freckled friend made him smile. He coughed in his hand. «Got tired, » he mumbled.

Dumbledore winked, and smiled his usual smile. «Well, then, »

Harry knew the dead principal would ask him why he had come to see him, so the dark haired boy replied before he could even ask. «I don`t know why I`m here...Just wanted to speak of Ron, I suppose, » he sighed.

«There is always a slight chance, Harry. Nothing is impossible; and you and Mr. Weasley are so close, » he winked again, and Harry was getting a bit tired of all the winks. «The line between friendship-love and couple-love are a very thin and vague line, »

«I know that, » Harry snapped without purpose, to stop his headmaster from telling a long speech again about something Harry did not care about. He was afraid his former headmaster would be mad or offended, but Albus just looked questioning at him.

«That is not the problem. The problems name is Hermione, you know, »

«Ah, Ms. Granger? Yes, I have always sensed the attraction between them, »

«You`re not helping, » Harry sneered. Dumbledore chuckled.

«You just need to tell him, Harry. Come forward. You can`t win if you don`t try, »

Harry shook his head, walking back to the door. He looked at the golden knob for a while, before examining professor Dumbledore over his shoulder. «That`s where you`re wrong, professor, » he said. «I have already won. Over Voldemort and the death eaters. I have survived so much, and my friends being alive are a wonder alone. I_ have already won. And nothing will change,_ »

* * *

Huff, this one was really bad, huh? It was something I just wrote very quickly. Well, please review and tell me what I can do better for future fanficts :) Also if you want to challenge me to write something, please do. Thank you for reading.


End file.
